JayGT: 8th Amendment
JayGT: 8th Amendment, also known as JayGT: The Three Faces of Arnold/Three Spots Wasted by Jay will be the eighth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy will serve as main judges. Jay's 20 *Die Woodys, German Music Duo *John Oliver, Comedian (Lock) *Arnold Schwarzenegger, Actor (Lock) *The Terminator, Android (Lock) *Douglas Quaid/Carl Hauser, Mars Traveller (Lock) *Jesus Christ, Our Lord and Savior (Lock) *Gregory Abbott, R&B Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uc8wmLul3uw *Michael Flatley, Irish Dancer (Lock) *Alonzo Bodden, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Glee, Vocal Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FaJshIWdpU *Jonas Neubauer, Tetris World Champion (Lock) *Tyurgen Kam, Mongolian Techno Warrior https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVmGR8C1sDQ *Wé, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSTw1Eji7B8 *Josh Gallagher, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSF8bbKIj9k *Soundgarden, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBZs_Py-1_0 *Jeff Ross, Comedian (Lock) *Chris Crocker, Homosexual https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqSTXuJeTks *Love Inc., Dance Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eQ4-QfQWpI *Buck Angel, Motivational Speaker (Lock) *Lil Jon, Crunker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWP8kbKphYY Cards' 20 *Absinthe, Circus Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0JUtwVdByQ *Alexander Koblikov, Juggler https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RPNZ0YlGNk *AltType, Jump Rope Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZZ4-ytXTWw *Bailes de Luces, Light-up Dance Crew https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZ5et1dNYdo *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Musician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0HCZ4YGqbw *Chris Straver, Drawer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVftDJUsVhI *David J. Watson, Literally Everything https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfmVIAoSZDs *Daniel Stryjecki, Video Mapping Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrF52zwk284&t=71s *Ghostbusters, Ghost Capturers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZVzT0zx_pk *Harry Potter, Wizard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHPqO0UnaW8 *Lizia, Comedy Pianist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=c_7l1kWpgmc *Magus Utopia, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut26dVlDSuU *Mötley Crüe, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOgsy62NFPA *Psycho Dad, Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vm3lGljbHtQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ3o7vGDvWo *Russell Horning, Backpack Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LN7yJkYq_aw *Simon Coronel, Close-Up Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUR7pyDM-1s *Stéphane Oberle, Nunchucks Performer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ8zwnxg-xA *Swagamama, Dance Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nY6JhHVZS3E *Theremin Hero, Laser Harpist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mGhCBnGQF0 *UA Mindanao, Motorcross Stunt Team https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DQZUZTwOn4 Pennies' 20 *OneRepublic, Band *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA Foxy's 20 *Olena, Animal Sound Gypsy Techno Goddess Lock *Kasparas Bujanauskas, Juggler Lock *Denys Dytyniuk, Speed Painter Lock *Magic Mirror, Comedic Dance Group Lock *Marc Spelmann, Magician Lock *Power Storm Crew, Hip-Hop Dance Crew Lock *Billy Kidd, Magician Lock *Petr Spatina, Instrumentalist Lock *Saulo Sarmiento, Pole Dancer Lock *Pierric Tenthorey, Comedy Magician Lock *Randy Feltface, Puppet Comedian Lock *Book of Mormon, Musical Mormon Missionaries Lock *Rico the Magician, Illusionist Lock *My Chemical Romance, Rock Band Lock *fun., Band Lock *Eddie Izzard, Stand-Up Comedian Lock Possibiltiies *David Pereira, Acrobat TBA *Aleksander Mileusnic, Singer TBA *Soda Crew, Dance Group TBA *Pongfinity, Ping Ping Trick Performer TBA *Jay Sankey, Magician TBA *Julius & Rhea, Wheelchair Dance Duo TBA *The Fire, Hip-Hop Dance Crew TBA *Stevie Pink, Comic Illusionist TBA *Miggy Hizon, Yo-Yoist TBA *Zack Gormley, Yo-Yoist TBA *D. Westry, Speed Painter TBA *Brizzy Voices, Impersonator TBA *Mastermind, Hip-Hop Dance Crew TBA *Chase Hoelfelder, Singer TBA *The King’s Singers, Vocal Group TBA *Academy of Brothers, Hip-Hop Dance Group TBA *Sam Powers, Magician TBA Other Ideas *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *The Eagles, Rock Band *Robert White, Comedy Singer *RDC, Dance Crew *Andrew Lancaster, Impersonator *Thomas Edison, Inventor *Lance Ozanix, Vomit Artist *8th Day, Jewish Vocal Duo *Kinderlach, Jewish Boyband *Ari Goldwag, Jewish Singer *The Fables, Newfoundland Band *Derren Brown, Trampolinist *Trooper, Rock Band Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series